Jealousy
by Sailor Water Dragon
Summary: It's common to want something that someone else has and you don't. Kid, Liz and Patty are no different.
1. Liz

"Alright that's enough Kid" Stien called out with mild amusement as he watched Lord Death's son stand before his opponent in victory.

"You fought well, but perhaps you should pay more attention to your weapons advice"

The teen girl stared up at the Grim Reaper with a deep scowl, embarrassed and humiliated in front of her fellow classmates.

It was common for other meisters to challenge Kid, although being still considered a new student, according to the papers he was still a one star meister. But his abilities proved far above it.

And so lives on Kids streak of shattering the pride of the older and more experienced meisters. Such asCrystalthe three star meister and her staff weapon named Sam.

"Beaten by a one star huh…that's a new low" she scoffed, gritting her teeth through the pain as she brought her staff up and planted it into the ground to aid her in standing.

Kid watched as she leaned against her staff for support and merely shrugged, "You put up a better fight than most"

"Yeah don't beat yourself up, he's a Death god. Besides, you were awesome!" her weapon called out, his voice was full of motivation as he tried to cheer her up.

"I hope we can fight again soon"

The young woman looked up to see a sincere smile on Death's son, two beautiful women standing behind him and an extended hand; a silent plea for a sportsman like hand shake.

Finally her anger subsided, unable to let her pride win the day when she was lucky to still be standing. She forced a smile and grasped his hand in a respectful hand shake, "Yeah…this definitely isn't over"

And with that Kid turned on his heel and walked away, calm and cool just like every battle, ignoring the hushed whispers of the crowd as he walked past with his girls trailing behind him.

Liz stretched, looking back at their opponents as she walked beside him, "She was actually pretty good Kid"

"She was but too prideful; I hope this will teach her some humility"

"Her weapon was super nice too!" Patty quickly joined in, although walking backwards to keep her eyes on said weapon and meister pair as they continued going on their way.

The crowd soon dispersed, the after school fight of the century was over and now it was the weekend. The front steps of the academy began to clear out, save for a wounded meister who refused to seek medical help.

The staff within her grasp finally formed into a tall man who quickly caught her as she nearly fell over in exhaustion, "Are you ok?"

"Fan-freaking-tastic…" she grumbled.

He just laughed, carefully placing her arm over his shoulder and a firm hold on her waist as he stood up, ready for the long trek home.

"I told you to not pick a fight with him…"

"Shut up" she growled tiredly, struggling to lift her limp arm to place it on top of his, gently caressing in a quiet thank you.

"I love you too" he chuckled.

It wasn't until Kid called out to her did Liz even notice that she had stopped walking to watch the couple limp away.

"Liz?"

She jumped slightly, suddenly being snapped out of her trance she turned to find Kid and Patty waiting for her, "Oh right sorry!" Liz laughed nervously and quickly ran to catch up.

"Whatcha lookin at sis?" Patty asked innocently.

Liz bit her lip, hesitantly looking at the corner of her eye, snatching one last glimpse ofCrystalfinally giving in and placing a small kiss on Sam's cheek, much to his enjoyment.

"It's….nothing…"

"Okie dokie! We did good today so ice cream time!" Patty declared and laughed excitedly, completely dropping the subject and victoriously marching towards the nearest ice cream parlor.

Kid however noticed immediately.

"Patty will you slow down? We're not symmetrical!" he called out before the young blonde got too far.

"We'll get ice cream but be patient" he huffed, watching her trot back to him. Patty walked on the other side of Kid where as Liz was on his right, after a few moments of staring she was able to walk in the same step and pace with them.

"Roger! Ready for symmetry connection!" she announced, raising her hand which was soon grasped by Kid's hand.

"Thank you, Patricia. Now what flavor do you want this time?"

Liz just laughed at the two but also joined in as the ritual normally was, she brought her hand forward to be taken by Kid's other hand.

In which it was, now in perfect symmetry the three headed into town.

But something was off.

Despite this being something completely normal within the daily life of living with Death the Kid, something didn't feel the same.

"Hm….maybe…can I have the rainbow kind?" Patty asked, gently swaying her linked hand in her usual child like manner. Kid just went with the motions as he thought about her request.

"Only if they can get every color symmetrical to the cone then it would be acceptable…"

Liz finally looked down at her own hand.

Only to find Kid's and her own fingers intertwined.

"But Kiddo that will take forever!" Patty whined.

He looked up to the sky for a moment, thinking of a quick alternative, "Well perhaps you should pick another, what about you pick a solid colored ice cream but put the candies in a line?"

Liz blushed, unable to pay attention to the important discussion at hand when her eyes were glued to her own hand.

It seems so insignificant.

Kid was holding Patty's hand like normal, in a firm but gentle grasp.

Yet somehow the context of everything completely changes when his hands folded in perfectly with her own; like the missing puzzle piece that was always meant to be there.

Firm meant possessive.

Gentle meant loving.

Liz finally tore her gaze away to find answers.

But found Kid acting his normal cool self, continuing negotiating a tasty but symmetrical treat for Patty. Going on like nothing was wrong.

To anyone else, he could have been seen as being a snob or inconsiderate. But she knew him better than that.

Liz smiled and gently squeezed his hand.

"Sometimes I think you use your symmetry as an excuse" she mumbled softly, meant for his ears only, not that it would have mattered; Patty continued to babble on about a triple ice cream shaped like an elephant.

Kid looked up at her from the corner of his eye as a small smirk form on his lips, "Sometimes"

She blushed, unable to stop her smile, "Thanks Kid…I know it's silly…"

"It's alright" he finally turned to face her; it was now she noticed the light pink tinge in his cheeks and the sheepish smile on his face.

"I was jealous too"


	2. Kid

"Hey guys I'm home!" Liz announced as she walked into the Gallows Manor one evening. Her arms full of random shopping bags and a smile on her face, there truly was nothing quite like retail therapy.

"Hullo!" a voice called out, confirming there were other inhabitants within the large mansion. Liz poked her head into the living room and found Patty sprawled out on the couch watching tv, waving excitedly at her sister.

"You were out for quite some time"

Liz froze at the sound of a scolding parent; she looked up to find Kid sitting on the lounging chair across the room, his fingers interlaced and leg bouncing nervously.

"Sorry I had to meet up with Soul, he let me borrow some cds and I wanted to give them back" Liz huffed and placed her shopping bags on the couch, which were immediately snatched away and sorted through by Patty.

"Then we went out and met Maka at Deathbucks for a bit, I lost track of time sorry about that"

Had Liz blinked, she would've missed the small twitch under his left eye.

"You've been hanging around Soul a lot recently" he mumbled under his breath, looking away towards the television just barely evading her gaze that snapped back at him the moment the very statement left his lips.

"Liz and Soul sitting in a tree!"

Of course, Patty's interjections never help.

Liz turned to glare at her younger sister who was now hanging over the couch like a sloth with a massive grin on her face and new large hoops earrings that Liz had purchased earlier that day, "Oh shut up Patty you know it's not like that" she growled, but her sister just laughed.

Kid however, his attention now back on the matter at hand, was genuinely confused, and interested, "It isn't?"

"No! Of course not, we just have the same taste in music" Liz huffed, crossing her arms in annoyance," We're just really good friends!"

He wasn't buying it, "…but you do seem like the type of girl to have a thing for musicians"

Her shoulders slumped, frowning at the young death god, "Kid are you even listening…" then suddenly the light switch turn on in realization," Wait…hang on a sec…"

Within a few long strides Liz stood before him, looming over him and staring straight into his eyes like she was searching into his very soul. Kid leaned back against his chair and blinked in confusion.

"…What?"

A small grin formed on her lips, "…Kid…are you jealous?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" he quickly answered, staring back into her eyes intensely, like a challenge.

Liz just raised an eyebrow, keeping an eye lock with him as she called out, "…Patty?"

"He's been staring at the door since you left" she replied casually, keeping her attention on the screen, flipping through the channels.

Kid's right eye twitched, "…Traitor"

"Bros before hoes"

Both Liz and Kid turned to look back at the crazy girl, "…that doesn't even make sense"

"Actually it does…" Liz mumbled to herself silently.

Patty stopped her channel surfing to poke her chin in thought, "Um…Sisters…before…misters?"

Liz chuckled, "Keep working on that"

"Okie dokie"

Patty resumed her brain melting via the tv while Liz stood back and touched her heart in a playful manner, "Aw Kid I'm touched"

"I'm not jealous!" he growled, jamming his cheek into his fist, looking away again to avoid the issue.

"You're certainly not a good liar either" she smiled but he continued to pout, Liz rolled her eyes and bent down slightly to recapture his attention, "Don't be like that, you know there is only room for one guy in my life"

Liz sat patiently as Kid finally looked back at her from the corner of his eye.

"…and that guy is…?"

Never before had Liz Thompson ever fought the need to slap her own forehead this much.

"…you, stupid" and with that she placed a kiss on his cheek.

Kid blushed furiously as Patty, who was secretly watching the entire time, jaw dropped in pure horror, "Ew gross!" she jumped up and hid behind the cushions, "Kiddo cooties! Liz has em!"

Liz grinned and quickly stomped towards the couch, looming over her sister with her hands out menacingly, "And they're contagious!"

Patty squealed in terror scrambling over the couch, desperate to get away, "OH GOD NO!"

Soon his entire living room was at the mercy of a tornado called the Thompson sisters.

But he didn't move.

His faced burned bright red and eyes glazed over as he gently touched the place where she had kissed him.

His trance was short lived however when he realized a massive error.

"Liz come back here! You have to do the other cheek!"

* * *

><p>Something short n sweet to pass the time~<p>

~Swd


End file.
